The present invention relates to a method of playing a casino card game. In particular, the invention relates to a method of playing a card game which is a variation of blackjack or xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d, which are well known in the art.
In traditional blackjack, there is no or limited opportunity for a player to increase his or her bet after the player has placed a bet on a given hand. If the player has a favourable first card, the player may wish to increase the bet and may be willing to bear additional risk in doing so. There is no such opportunity in conventional blackjack. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a blackjack style casino card game which permits a player to raise his or her initial bet after receiving and viewing a first card while not skewing the odds in the player""s favour by providing such an opportunity.